The brightest
by Ravenhearst09
Summary: Due to Hermione's desire to keep her title as "The brightest witch after Rowena Ravenclaw", she accidentally brews a love potion and drinks it. She instantly falls in love with Draco Malfoy as he enters the dungeon where she's been brewing the potion. Will Draco, Hermione's childhood nemesis, learn to love her back?
1. Chapter 1

My very first fan fiction. Hope you guys love it!

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

CHAPTER 1

(Hermione's POV)

This is it! I'm finally having my final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I can't help but feel happy about the fact that I'm finishing Hogwarts as a Head girl with the title of "The brightest witch after Rowena Ravenclaw", at the same time, I also feel very forlorn about the fact that lots of students and professors had sacrificed themselves in order for us to overcome the Dark Lord himself.

As I sit with Harry, Ron, and Ginny inside a Hogwarts express compartment, they actually begin to protest whenever I brought out a book for advanced reading.

"Oh come on, Hermione. Don't you _even_ get tired of reading books all through the summer season?" asked Ron.

"Well, it's because I have reputation, _and_ title, that I couldn't live to see someone steel it from me. Besides, the professors will actually have expectations, you know." I said giving them a confident look.

Ron shrugged.

"Oh gosh, we're almost there!" Ginny said with an excited smile across her face

As Ginny begin to pull her Hogwarts robes out of her trunk. My eyes wandered at the beautiful horizon of the sunset splashing light shades of red, orange, and yellow.

As the train increases friction with the rails my heart skipped a beat because of my sudden excitement. With the train continuously slowing down I began to pull my robes out of my case. Securing the lock of my trunk, I picked up Lukrian's cage and placed it on my lap.

The moment the train completely stopped, First years came bustling out of their compartments.

"Woah woah! I don't remember myself being like this when we were in first term." I heard Harry half-shouted.

* * *

"Me neither. Hey Hermione, you're Head girl! You should take care of this!" Ron said.

"I know! But it seems like they're too excited to hear me!" I replied. "Well, let's just see who of them I shall counsel with later!" I joked.

Finally, we reached the Great Hall! It felt like I haven't been here for millennia. I missed the way the lighted candles float right up in mid air, the golden utensils that lay on the long tables, and the warm atmosphere of the hall that's very inviting made me feel like I'm at home. Of course, I've known Hogwarts as my second home, but this time, it felt like it's my permanent home. Where I've been living from the moment I was born.

I kept looking around like I've never been here before. The aroma of the luscious food before us made my stomach leap from excitement and sudden hunger.

"I wonder how many first years will end up on Gryffindor." Ginny blurted and winked.

The first years came in the hall formed in a straight line being led by a woman in emerald green robes. Her hair was being held in a tight bun, she wears a black pointed hat, and her stern face. Professor McGonagall.

My eyes continued to scan the Great Hall as I saw the first years by my peripheral vision being led in front of an old-looking and tattered hat.

"What a pleasant evening we have!" Professor Dumbledore's voice filled the hall. "As to you, my dear first years. Welcome to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. And as to previous students, we're pleased to have you back."

Professor Dumbledore went back to his seat and the sorting ceremony began.

The sorting hat began to sing its annual welcome song, introducing the four houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

"Allistair, Wendy!" Professor McGonagall called.

A girl with short blonde curls stepped forward and put the hat on. The hat barely touched the girl's head or her hair when the sorting hat announced her house.

"Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat announced.

The Hufflepuff table was filled with cheers as the girl sat on their table.

Professor McGonagall continued to call on names, which took for what seemed like ages.

* * *

"Attention students!" Professor Dumbledore's voice once again filled the Great Hall.

We were all so enthusiastic and excited about what's about to be announced.

"We would like to acknowledge a very bright student. For she has displayed determination and excellence throughout the previous year. She's been a great model and inspiration to you all.

Ginny gave me a reassuring look. I looked at the seat just opposite mine, and I saw Harry mouth the words "Go Hermione!"

"The brightest witch of her age-"

I was about to stand up when Professor Dumbledore continued his announcement.

"Miss Verona McHowen!"

A dark-haired girl stood up from the Ravenclaw table and joined Professor Dumbledore up on the panel of Professors at the end of the room.

Our enthusiasm was broken and the smile right across my confident face abruptly wiped away.

"This very intelligent young woman broke Miss Hermione Granger's record of being the brightest witch after Rowena Ravenclaw herself."

To my horror, I looked at Ginny, I glanced at Harry and Ron, and my eyes wandered the whole Gryffindor table. I disgraced them. This can't be happening, it feels so embarrassing. I can't take it! My eyes began to explore the faces of every student. The whole population of the school had their eyes fixed on me. They're all giving me looks, like I've recently lost my mother. My eyes kept wandering the Great Hall, until my eyes stopped at a not so pleasing sight. Platinum-blonde hair, pale skin, and stormy grey eyes. Malfoy.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

Professor Dumbledore's announcement really made my day. Finally, I got my revenge on Granger. And I haven't exerted much effort to have my revenge. I just hope she'd cry herself to sleep tonight.

"Oh, she's going to love that." Said Blaise Zabini.

I smirked at Zabini's sarcastic statement. I gazed at Granger and saw that she's already giving me a murderous look. I gave her my most annoying and sarcastic look and mouthed the words "what a pity". She managed to roll her eyes at me and looked away.

That's what she gets for being this know-it-all freak and for what she did last year. I still couldn't get over the fact that she'd done such a thing. I never knew that a Gryffindor girl could be this treacherous. Much more treacherous than any other Slytherin could be.

* * *

Hoping to see reviews in a few. Good day to all!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys love the first chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

(Hermione's POV)

"Ginny, I've got to do something. They just can't neglect me without my title. I've done things way beyond than passing every test here in Hogwarts. I mean, I've been part of the Golden trio, I almost gave _my_ life defending this place, I'm known as a war heroine." I complained.

"Apparently you're not the only highly intelligent witch here, Mione." Ginny said. "It's not impossible for others to be competitive."

"That's easy for you to say."

Ginny's been the only one who could comfort me in such situations. But sometimes she just doesn't understand me.

"I still have to do something." I complained.

Ginny shrugged. She stared at me for a moment then she finally broke the silence.

"You need sleep, Mione." She urged. "You've been clacking about this title ever since dinner. What you really need now is a rest. I'll meet you tomorrow."

She hugged me one last time and left me at the common room.

I walked to my new dormitory up beside the Gryffindor girls' dorm. As head girl I have privileges such as having my own dorm.

My thoughts cleared up as I focused on the large mahogany doors before me that have large Gryffindor emblem at the center. I pushed the golden handles of the doors that matched the gold of the door frame.

As I walk inside the dorm, I found myself staring at a circular room with a desk at the middle part of the room, which kind of looks like a small office. The room's walls were shelves that are full of books of every topic, that's perfect for advanced learning. I stood in front of the desk and discovered a note slipped inside a Transfiguration book. I reached for the note that read: "The password is Lavender Patronus". A weak smile ran across my face.

"That's a funny password." I muttered to myself.

My eyes shifted to a portrait to the right from the point where I stand. A portrait of a little girl with red hair in white robes with Lavender flowers clasped in her hands.

"Password?" said the little girl that kind of reminds me of a little Ginny.

"Oh, uh Lavender Patronus." The little girl smiled then the portrait hole opened.

I entered a room with a large four-poster bed that's much larger than my four-poster last year. It has scarlet pillows that matched the curtains cascading down the windows. My trunk rested just below the bed in front of the fireplace. I walked through a smaller mahogany door and was amazed as I stand before a walk-in wardrobe. Behind me was a dresser, I opened a cabinet below the mirror and found four shower gels of different scents, three Gryffindor-red towels, and three sets of shower robes.

The water of the showers is warm and soothing. The granite walls of the shower matched the white of the floor. I felt like living in a five-star hotel.

I pulled on my pyjamas as I get ready for bed. I headed back to the bedroom and stood in front of my four-poster. I sighed as a smile came through my lips. I let my body collapse at the soft red pillows resting just beneath me.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

"You know, Malfoy, I suppose you should quit on being such a git to Granger."

Granger and I had been on our throats for Merlin knows how long. It's quite impossible to instantly forget what she's done for almost 10 years of my life. Especially what she'd done last year. She's as much as a git as me, for Zabini's information. Well, maybe she's much more of a git as I am.

"Give me one good reason, Zabini." I replied. Sometimes I wonder why Zabini's in Slytherin. He could be really soft for a Slytherin sometimes.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, she's kind of intelligent. Not to mention being pretty. Have you seen her lately?" Blaise reasoned while raising an eyebrow at me. "Besides, what she'd done to you? She couldn't be that bad."

"You kind of sound like my mother." I said. "Anyway, you really don't understand, don't you? She's nothing more than a little _filthy_ mudblood, she's been beating me in exams and you know how that irritates me! And besides, she deserves to be treated like scum." I protested.

"Whatever." With that he left me in the commons.

To be honest, I actually agree with what Zabini said about Granger. She has actually changed a lot since fourth term. Her frizzy hair became tamed in long small curls, her skin became fairer, and her matured features seemed beautiful. But that doesn't or cannot change the fact that she's a mudblood. And most importantly, couldn't change what she's done.

"Her pretty face never will cover the truth." I muttered to myself. I let out a long sigh when Blaise suddenly jerked his head out of the Boys' dorm door.

"I told you so!" Blaise smirked.

"Shut up Zabini! Just get some sleep or I'll make sure you sleep at the hospital wing before you could even say 'I'!"

"And why? So you could mutter to yourself how beautiful Granger is? I don't think so."

"Whatever!" I glared at him for sneaking up on me. Well, I think that's why he's in Slytherin. He could be such a prat sometimes.

"You know, I think it's about time we Slytherins forget about this 'pureblood' drama. I mean, the war is over, we could use a little change." He made a face when he said the word "pureblood" as if it is a mere position in reality.

"And just don't care that much for that stupid family issues. Think about it Draco, Granger's the only beautiful witch left here, you know."

My glare is still fixed at him as he managed to shrug and collapse to his four- poster bed.

"Rubbish!" I muttered to myself as I strolled to the boys' dorm.

I stood in front of my four-poster bed and slammed my worn-out figure on the soft pools of emerald pillows.

"Blaise Zabini, you obviously don't have a clue about such pandemonium last year." I whispered to myself as I let out an exhausted sigh.

I closed my eyes and abruptly lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I totally appreciate the comments. Hope you're still tuned in for the next chapters.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

(Draco's POV)

"Oy! Malfoy! Wake up, you dolt!"

I blinked three times before fully opening my sleepy eyes. To my surprise, Blaise was in an up and down motion then I realized he was jumping on my bed.

"Zabini, what do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed. "And did you just called me a dolt?" I threw him a pillow but he managed to dodge my throw.

"Well, I thought you'd like to know." He said with an annoying grin.

"Know what?"

"Well, I heard you say Granger's name while at sleep." His annoying grin got wickedly wider. "And take note that you're saying her _first_ name!"

"I suppose I was dreaming of taunting that filth again."

"I suppose not. You're not saying her name in a teasing tone, you know." He gave me a wink. "You're caught in the act, Malfoy! And don't give me such ridiculous reasons." Blaise's laugh echoed the whole dorm. Good thing we're alone.

"Pathetic." I gave him a death glare. "Not a word to anyone, Zabini!" I threatened.

"What are you? The dark lord?" he joked. "But of course I won't spread the word, mate."

"Good or I'll hex the hell out of you."

"So you're saying that you like Granger?"

"What've you eaten? Of course not! I'd be out of my mind if I have a liking for that mudblood."

"Oh, _really_?" He sarcastically questioned.

"Whatever!" I scowled

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

It's been weeks since that disastrous night of my life. But It's a good thing I've been relieved by this scheme I've been working on. For the last few weeks I've been researching the whole library to help me formulate a plan to regain my title. I've decided to brew a wisdom potion. Good thing the ingredients aren't hard to seek. But the thing is the potion itself is complicated for a student to brew, very much complicated than the polyjuice potion.

"Hermione, there you are!"

"Harry, Ron, where have you two been?"

"The question is where have _you_ been?" Harry and Ron chorused.

"Well, I've been researching lately."

"Hermione, exam's not until next next next week." Ron used the help of his fingers to count the weeks.

"Ronald, you lazy _dimwit_, I'm not reviewing yet." I stated. "I've been researching about the 'Intell Ravven'."

"You mean the wisdom potion?!" Harry half-shouted.

"Shush!" My eyes widened at Harry.

"But Hermione, that's almost impossible to brew." Harry reasoned. "I mean, Rowena Ravenclaw's the only one to brew it. Well, that's because she discovered it."

"Yes, I know. Come on, guys, are you doubting my abilities. Well, I know I'm not perfect but I still have my intelligence that helped you to overcome the Dark Lord." I said barely breathing. "And besides, without me I doubt that the both of you should still be alive at this very moment."

The two boys' face went pink.

"Well Hermione," Harry sighed. "Fine. But I must say that you should really be careful. One pinch of a wrong ingredient then you'll be brewing the wrong potion. It could be a love potion, a sleeping potion, or worse. . ." Harry paused. "A killing potion."

There was a brief moment of silence between the three of us. But Ron was the one who broke the silence.

"So. . . Who's hungry?" asked Ron.

The three of us grinned at each other.

"Destination: The great hall!" Ron said.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

"Flubberworm mucus, mistletoe berries, standard ingredient, lavender, bezoar, and horn of bicorn." I mused. "Those ingredients can be found at Professor Snape's store."

"Don't tell me you're having us steal those for you." Ron's voice quivered.

"Of course _not_, I'll just have to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak."

Both boys gave me puzzled looks.

"Hermione, what have you eaten? You actually have the intention to steel ingredients from Professor Snape's office?"

"Shush! Will you keep it down, Ron?" I hissed. "Nothing, I just thought that the two of you already have done a lot of rule breaking. So maybe it's about time for me to do it on my own."

"Are you sure?" Harry's voice was full of concern.

"Yes."

"But when are you planning to steel those bloody ingredients?" Ron asked.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?!" The two boys chorused.

"Tonight's the best time to do it. Filch will not be around tonight. I guarantee."

"How did you know?" Harry questioned.

"I heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Dumbledore that Filch broke his ankles while he was mopping the floor just outside Myrtle's restroom. He must've slipped."

"Well, I better hand the marauder's map to you as well." Harry offered.

Harry hurried to the boys' dorm to fetch the things he said I'll have to bring. He was kind of panting when he came back. Clasped in his hands is an ordinary looking cloak and what seemed like an empty piece of parchment.

"Hermione, this parchment is no ordinary parchment." Harry explained. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry tapped the parchment with his wand, and then the parchment revealed a map of the whole Hogwarts.

"Wait, is that-"

"Filch in his office with Mrs. Norris? Yes."

"This is fantastic!"

"So, this map will show you not only Hogwarts but also the witches or wizards that roam around it. All you have to do is watch out just in case someone's been checking the castle while Filch isn't."

"Okay. But how will I hide the contents if I get caught?"

"Mischief managed." Harry gave the parchment another tap then the map disappeared.

"Thank you Harry!" I threw my hand around him as I give him a hug. "If I don't get back here before 10:30 that would mean I'm in trouble."

"Take care, Mione." Ron said.

I nodded at the two boys and walked outside the Gryffindor tower.

"Lumos." I put Harry's cloak on and took out the piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I mumbled.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news? I raised an eyebrow at Zabini.

"Apparently, another crime has been committed. Ingredients are once again missing from Professor Snape's office. But the intention of the thief is still unknown since the ingredients stolen could produce different kinds of potions. Flobberworm mucus, mistletoe berries, standard ingredient, lavender, bezoar, and horn of bicorn. A lot of potions could be brewed out of those. Love potion, sleeping potion, poison, or something even worse.

"I suppose Professor Snape suspects a Gryffindor, huh?" I suggested.

"Who else would he blame? Positive, a Gryffindor it is!" He answered.

I took a sip from my pumpkin juice when I saw Granger enter the hall with the Weasley girl.

"You're late." I muttered


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

(Draco's POV)

For the last few days I've spent my time working on the library. I've been researching about the ingredients stolen from Professor Snape's office. I already have a suspect on who's been stealing the ingredients, but I'm not quite sure if I should keep it to myself or report it to Professor Snape.

It's quite hard to focus in Potions today because the suspect I've been investigating is in this very room.

"The ingredients stolen from my office also have the ability to brew a wisdom potion, but it requires great skills for a wizard to brew it."

"I knew _it_!" I mumbled.

Granger's the only one with the intention to brew such potion. She's probably trying to get that bloody title of hers back. Professor Snape must know about what she's planning to do.

* * *

Professor Snape left the dungeons abruptly after our lesson so I have to sprint in order to catch-up with him, so I could tell him about my suspicion about Granger.

"Professor!"

I stopped just in front of him panting.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" He said emotionless.

"I already know who's behind the stealing of ingredients." I said still catching my breath.

"Very well, who is it then?" His voice was still emotionless.

"Granger, sir." I answered. "_She's_ the one planning to brew the 'Intell Ravven', the wisdom potion, to get her _bloody_ title back."

"Mr. Malfoy, I suspect a Professor's behind all this. Besides, the ingredients can _only_ produce very complicated potions. Students like _you_ and Ms. Granger are not capable to brew such potion."

"But-"

"Do you have any supporting evidence?"

"None." I gritted my teeth.

Professor Snape grunted as he walked away.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

"How much of it is ready?"

"Eighty-nine percent." I respond at Ginny's question. "It would be ready for an hour."

She nodded.

"Ginny, you better go get dinner." Ginny shook her head in protest. "Go on without me, I'm not hungry after all."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, I'll see you at the commons."

She left the dungeons so I could concentrate on my potion. Finally, this potion will be ready in fifty-five minutes. I've spent this week brewing this potion. It _is_ very complicated to brew, especially for a student. Fortunately, I have Harry, Ronald, and Ginny to help me. Soon enough, I'll be reclaiming my title.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

"Can you believe it?! He didn't believe me." I whined. "He's supposed to believe me! He's the head of Slytherin, he's supposed to favor us!"

"He has a point, you know." Zabini retorted. "It could be a student in the influence of the Imperius curse by a professor."

Scowling, I snatched my bag from my lap. I found no sign of my wand so I checked the pockets of my robes. My wand's not in there either.

"Blimey, I must've left my wand at the dungeons."

"You better fetch that bloody wand of yours before someone else does."

Without another word, I stood up and straightly went out of the hall.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

"It is ready." I muttered to myself.

I transferred the potion into a glass phial. I definitely do not know what is it with me, but I felt so unsure about the potion. As if I don't want to take it anymore. I raised the phial to have a closer look on the potion. I heard footsteps coming from the staircase approaching the dungeons.

"Filch!" I thought. With no hesitation, I took the phial up to my mouth and drank the potion, leaving none of a drop.

The feeling was very different. There was a cold sensation that shifted down my throat and my heart begins to pump harder. For a moment, I felt like I'm no longer capable of breathing. I closed my eyes for a second and inhaled very deeply. I hid the phial just in time when the door swung wide open.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

I made my way to the dungeons as hasty as I could. Unfortunately, the dungeons are located at the far end of the castle so, I have to sprint up to get there in a flash.

When I reached half-way of the stairs down to the dungeon, I noticed that the flap was slightly gaping so I tried a peek inside but I didn't catch a sight of anyone. So I swung the flap open.

"Granger?!" I questioned deviously. "What the bloody hell are you doing down here?"

"N-nothing, I, I just fetched a piece of parchment where I listed my assignments." She said without cutting her gaze at me. "How about you? What's your matter?" She benevolently asked.

"None of your business." I said sternly.

I scowled at her before I retrieved my wand and left awkwardly. Granger acted quite peculiar when I spoke to her. But it's not like she's hiding something. She seemed so hurt when I replied to her. As if I called her a 'mudblood', which I did not. Is she really that melodramatic these days? Or maybe just the effect of Weasley dumping her.

"Pathetic." I wittered.

* * *

"Why are you telling me this anyway?" Zabini catechize.

"Cause it's _damn_ awkward."

"You find Granger being kind _awkward_? Is that a problem to you? Just forget it; you don't care about her anyway, right?"

I didn't respond. He's right. I don't care about her. But why am taking it seriously? I hate her because of everything she is, I am absolutely disgusted because she's a mere mudblood, and I despise her because she always outclasses me in every examination. This can't be happening to me again.

Without even looking at Blaise I stood up from the love seat and went to the boys' dorm short of words. I grabbed a towel folded just atop my trunk and entered the bathroom. I cleansed my face and paused to stare at myself in the mirror. I dried my face drenched in water and shifted my eyes back at the mirror. I let out a very long sigh without piercing my stare at the mirror.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy." I said in a low voice. "You hate Hermione Jean Granger."


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter for a while. Still working on the 6th chapter and I'll be posting it as soon as possible.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

(Hermione's POV)

After Draco left the dungeons I made my way to the Gryffindor tower. Harry, Ron, and Ginny will surely be there at a time like this.

"Hawthorne arrow." I said as I approached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Harry, Ronald, Ginny!" I called.

The three rushed as they hear my call.

"Hermione! What's the matter?" Ginny whimpered.

"I brewed the wrong potion." I confessed.

"What?!" The three responded in unison.

My body fell at the love seat due to extreme frustration. My face was buried in my hands.

"There must be wrong with it while it was brewing." My voice quivered. "There must be some way to reverse this."

I pulled out a piece of undersized parchment where I wrote how to brew the potion, out of the pocket of my robes. I reviewed the list of ingredients and the procedure of making the potion.

"I put the wrong amount of lavender at the potion." I whinged. "It's too much than what is required for the 'Intell Ravven."

"What kind of potion did you brew, then?" Harry catechized.

"Don't tell us you brewed a poison." Ron gulped.

"Not helping!" Ginny slapped his brother at the back.

"Mione?"

I looked at the three of them hopelessly. My swollen eyes started to let teardrops fall across my face. I let out a very long sigh to regulate my breathing.

"Love potion."

The three exchanged looks.

"This matter must be unbeknownst to other students." Harry declared.

"You're right." Said Ginny. "Only the four of us knows this."

"It's okay, Hermione." Ron placed his hand on my shoulder. "We'll help you find a way to reverse it first thing tomorrow."

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Wait," Ginny broke the brief silence. "If you already drank the potion, then who did you fall for? Who's the first bloke you laid eyes on?"

A lump on my throat slowly developed. I suddenly felt a hesitation whether to tell them or not, who I fell for."

"Hermione, who is it?" Harry asked solemnly.

"M-malfoy." My voice staggered.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said in shock.

"Oh no." Harry muttered.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

A stroll from the Slytherin tower to the Great hall is a bit tiring in the morning. All the walking made my appetite provoke.

When we finally reached the Great hall Blaise and I took our usual seats and begin to pile our plate with toasts and ham. My morning seemed to be pleasant until Potter, Weasley, and Granger with the Weasley girl enter the hall. They seemed a bit odd, the way Potter and Weasley walk at either side of Granger's a bit disturbing. When I gazed Granger, my mind had a little flashback of what happened last night. She glanced at me and I managed to look away, but my peripheral vision told me that Granger's face went in a shade of pink. Fortunately, Blaise was in a conversation with Parkinson so he didn't notice me look at Granger.

"Attention students!" Professor McGonagall announced. "To all 8th years, since this is your last year at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey insists on giving you all free check-ups today. 2pm sharp at the Hospital wing. Take note; that you are all required to go to the check-up. That's all, have a good day."

"Another silly check-up?" Zabini groaned. "The last time Madam Pomfrey checked on me she said I was in a terrible state and that I might paralyze the left section of my body. Turns out, she accidentally read an old student's file."

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

"What?!" I whispered. "A check-up? At a time like this? They will absolutely detect something questionable with me. The kind of potion I took last night still lingers inside my stomach."

"Literally?" Ron asked stupidly.

"The residue of such potion, completely leaves the body at three days time." I explained.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry muttered. "I'm afraid there's nothing we could do about it."

"I know we can't easily fool Professor Dumbledore."

We finished our breakfast silently. After our meal, we went straight to our classes. I guess I'll just have to face the consequences of what I did.

* * *

"Granger, Hermione!" Madam Pomfrey called at the entrance of the Hospital wing.

My legs felt like jelly when I stood up from where I sat. Ron and Harry was done with the check-up since the boys go first.

"Yes dear, come along." Madam Pomfrey said.

I walked past the entrance. Madam Pomfrey gestured me to sit at the hospital bed. She started to check on my physical features.

"Your body is quite strong and healthy, your bones are perfectly firm, your lungs, kidney, liver, and the heart functions very well."

My heartbeat begins to pound harder as she continues to check on me.

"I see no signs of circulatory conflicts, your height and weight is average to your age. Good, very good."

I sighed in relief.

"Just one last test, Miss Granger."

A familiar lump on my throat builds up. Madam Pomfrey stood infront of me and muttered a charm. A blue aura formed around my body that soon became crimson. The crimson light slowly faded as Madam Pomfrey muttered another charm.

"Sweet heart, what potion have you taken lately?" Madam Pomfrey calmly questioned.

I didn't respond to her question.

"Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore must know about this." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey," Tears streamed down my face. "I-I was a bit of selfish. I didn't mean to-"

"Now now, dear. I'm absolutely sure that Professor Dumbledore will not have you expelled. He'll just have to converse with you." Madam Pomfrey smiled at me as she wiped the tears that stained my face.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." I threw my arms around her to give her a hug.

"Of course dear." She replied. "You better go back to your dormitory. Drink lots of water and be sure to eat before you sleep. That'll make you feel better."

I nodded as I stood from the hospital bed and left the wing.

* * *

Ron and Harry stood outside waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked.

"She said Professor Dumbledore must counsel with me." I answered.

Harry tapped my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll not be expelled. For heaven's sake, Hogwarts can't afford to lose a wise student like you."


	6. Chapter 6

It's my birthday today so I thought it might be a great opportunity to post this chapter today. I also want to clarify the part about "8th years", that must be a typo. It should be "7th years". I totally appreciate reviews, so why not have a go on mine? I hope you're still tuned in!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

(Hermione's POV)

I've been out of my senses since yesterday. I didn't even have a decent sleep. I just can't help, but think about Malfoy. His face has been haunting my dreams, even at this very moment at Transfiguration class.

"Miss Granger, do you care to demonstrate us how to change a human being into a fragile butterfly?"

I quickly snapped out of my consciousness.

"I'm sorry what?"

The whole room gradually burst into laughter.

"Miss Granger, are you feeling in good form today?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Pro-" I was cut in mid-sentence as a knock on the door was heard.

The flap opened and revealed a standing Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor McGonagall, may I oblige Miss Granger from your class?" He said calmly.

"Of course."

"Oh, and I'll have to borrow you from your class as well."

Professor McGonagall stared for a brief moment.

"Oh right." She murmured. "That's all for today. Class dismissed." She announced as students hastily collected their possessions.

Professor Dumbledore led us to his office immediately. He gestured us to take a seat when we reached his office.

"So Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore started. "I believe you've been stealing from Professor Snape's store, you drank a very complicated potion that's never been brewed before in 10 centuries, and managed to break _twenty-one_ rules."

Professor McGonagall clapped her hand on her mouth as her eyes widened at me.

"I-I'm very s-sorry, Professor." I said in a very low voice. "But if you wish me to get expelled I am prepared to face the consequences of what I did."

He didn't respond for a moment. The door suddenly swung wide open, so my eyes shifted to the door to see who entered. To my horror, it was Professor Snape, the potions master.

"Do you have _any_ idea of what you've done?" Professor Snape chided.

"Severus." Professor Dumbledore muttered.

"Stealing from my store, you _insufferable_ know-it-all!"

"Severus." This time, Professor Dumbledore said it in a moderate voice.

"You think you're going to be given extra points because of brewing such potion?!"

"Severus!" Professor Dumbledore's voice filled the room.

"My apologies, sir." Professor Snape mumbled.

"Accepted." Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Miss Granger, you are _not_ to be expelled, but I must let Professor Snape take house points from your house as punishment."

"One-hundred-fifty points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape announced emotionless, then left.

"And what you did-"

"_Earned_ you a _five-week_ detention." Professor McGonagall finished.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. I kept my head down. Not daring to look at them in the face. Professor McGonagall gave me a disgusted look, and then left.

"Miss Granger, as headmaster I must know what kind of potion you brewed."

"A love potion." I muttered.

Professor Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

"And. . . who did you fell for?" He questioned.

"M-malfoy. . . sir."

* * *

(Draco's POV)

Charms class is completely a waste of time, especially, because of Professor Flitwick. The little midget's hard to see when he teaches. I could hardly follow his demonstrations. A clearing of throat was suddenly heard just at the entrance of the room. It was-

"Professor Snape," Professor Flitwick sighed. "What's your matter?"

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to counsel with Mr. Malfoy." He said with his stern voice.

"Very well. Mr. Malfoy, you're excused."

Professor Snape and I made way to the headmaster's office.

"There you are!" Professor Dumbledore said as if he hasn't seen me for 3 decades. "Would you care to take a seat?"

I sat at the loveseat just in front of the fireplace.

"Professor Snape, if you will." He gestured for him to leave.

Professor Snape left. His face still and emotionless.

"Mr. Malfoy, there's something you need to be knowledgeable about."

"And, what is it?"

"There's been an accident . . . to Miss Granger."

My eyes narrowed.

"She drank a love potion. And you. . ." He seemed to have difficulty in telling me.

"_What_?!" I demanded an answer.

"You're the one she fell for."

My mouth fell open.

"W-what?!" I hissed.

"And I need you to befriend her."

"Is this some kind of a joke?!" I scowled.

"I'm afraid it's not." He said.

"No, I won't."

"I know that you two have difficulties of being with each other, but this is the only way." He explained. "And don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. We are already working on the antidote for the potion she drank."

"There must be a mistake! I'm not going to befriend that _filth_!"

"Mr. Malfoy, you are to befriend her and _that_ is my final word."

I did not respond for a while. I thought about Granger. How treacherous and blind she'd been, that filthy little mudblood. But wait . . . this could be my chance of revenge. I'll have her fall truly madly deeply. She'll have to trust me, and when that moment comes. . . I'll leave her.

"Fine, I'll befriend her." I said.

"Oh yes, you will." He replied. "I'll be off for the ministry for a while. I expect you to befriend her the time I get back here."

Professor Dumbledore stood right in front of me as he apparated.

* * *

"So, you're going to act as her 'boyfriend' and when she trusts you, you'll leave her?" Zabini said.

"And she'll be humiliated to death!" I added.

"Genius." Blaise said sarcastically.

I frowned at him.

"What's with you?" I asked.

He shrugged and left me at the common room.

"What's with him?" I muttered.

His head jerked out of the boys' dorm and said-

"You know what? You seemed to be so obsessed about having your revenge on Granger. You're so compulsive about humiliating her! What _is_ _it_ with you?"

I sighed.

"Do you really have to know?"

"Of course! I'm your best mate!" He reasoned. He took a seat opposite to me.

"Do you remember last year's Transfiguration class?"

"Yes, that was extremely torture." Blaise nodded.

"Do you remember who I got paired with?"

"Uh. . . No."

"It was Granger!"

"So you would like to humiliate her for being your partner?"

"No! That's _ridiculous_!" I hissed.

"Then why do you hate her that much?"


End file.
